Empire of the Silver Phoenix
The Empire What started as a knightly order of Mages tasked with protecting the land after the first Scourge declined in the following centuries and when it was needed most, just prior to the invasion of the second Scourge, then King Cyrion outlawed and disavowed it. With that the Grand Master of the Order and his seven Archmages decided it was time they took the situation in their own hands. The empire was created with the Order of the Silver Phoenix at its core to set out and unite the people of Aeonia against the common enemy. With magic, steel and civilization as their banners the Empire sets out to bring order to the chaos stricken corners of Aeonia so that none stands alone and none need fear the darkness any longer. The Order of the Silver Phoenix The Order of the Silver Phoenix practices the magical tradition of Hermetic magic and focuses on using it in tandem to the martial prowess of its Knights for maximum effectiveness against the Scourge and other evil dark forces that might seek to harm the Empire and its citizens Τρεις αιώνες πριν, όταν ο κόσμος πρωτογνώρισε τη Μάστιγα, όταν η γη στέναξε κάτω από τις οπλές των τεράτων που ξαμολήθηκαν για να τρομοκρατήσουν τους αθώους και τους ένοχους αδιακρίτως, το σκοτάδι το ίδιο πήρε μορφή κι έπνιξε την ελπίδα. Ο Βασιλιάς απεγνωσμένος ζήτησε τη βοήθεια του κόσμου, του λαού, των πολεμιστών και των απλών ανθρώπων, για ν’αναχαιτίσει τη λαίλαπα που πλησίαζε ανελέητη. Πολλοί ανταποκρίθηκαν στο κάλεσμα του- μα η ιστορία μας έχει να κάνει με τους Επτά. Επτά από τους ισχυρότερους μάγους του βασιλείου άκουσαν το κάλεσμα του, και συνάχθηκαν στις όχθες μιας ξεχασμένης νήσου, όπου επτά μέρες κι επτά νύχτες συσκέφθηκαν για το πως θα ήταν καλύτερο να βοηθήσουν. Τρανοί μάγοι μα κι ισχυροί πολεμιστές όλοι τους, γνώστες των μυστικών ατραπών που ανυψώνουν και φωτίζουν, αποφάσισαν να συνάξουν κι άλλους γύρω τους και να τους εκπαιδεύσουν στην τέχνη των όπλων και της μαγείας. Έτσι γεννήθηκε το Ασημένιο Τάγμα, γιατί τ’ασήμι ήταν το φως που έσκιζε το σκοτάδι στα δυο. Μάχες έγιναν, και θυσίες και θάνατος και θρήνος, μα οι Επτά κι οι ακόλουθοι τους θριάμβευσαν και ξαπόστειλαν το σκότος και τη Μάστιγα, κερδίζοντας κι άλλο χρόνο για την βασανισμένη γη ν’ανασάνει. Μα οι Επτά ήξεραν πως η Μάστιγα δεν νικιέται έτσι απλά, και θα επιστρέφει πάντα για να ταλανίσει το βασίλειο όταν το βρει αδύναμο. Κι έτσι οι Επτά ορκίστηκαν να παραμείνουν άγρυπνοι φρουροί, και το Ασημένιο Τάγμα, με δάφνες και τιμές, να γίνει θεμέλιο του Βασιλείου και αιώνιος φύλακας του. Όμως οι Επτά σημαδεύτηκαν βαθιά από την πάλη ενάντια στο σκοτάδι, κάποιοι λαβώθηκαν βαθιά ενώ άλλοι έβλεπαν το τέλος της ζωής τους να’ρχεται γιατί το σκότος τους έκλεψε χρόνια, και το χρέος δεν μπορούσαν να το παραβλέψουν. Έτσι πάλι στις όχθες της ξεχασμένης νήσου που πλέον για σπίτι τους όρισαν, εφτά μέρες, εφτά μήνες κι εφτά χρόνια έπλεξαν ένα ξόρκι μαγικό κι απαράμιλλο, και ένας Φοίνικας, μαγικό κι ευγενές πλάσμα, θυσιάστηκε για να τους χαρίσει, ευχή και κατάρα, τη δύναμη του. Πλέον οι Επτά θα ήταν αθάνατοι, μα θα το πλήρωναν ακριβά τούτο το δώρο: όταν καθείς έφτανε έτη εβδομήντα επτά, αποτραβιόταν απ’τον κόσμο κι έφτιαχνε την πυρά του, την οποία άναβε μόνος του με τη δύναμη του. Όμως οι Επτά σημαδεύτηκαν βαθιά από την πάλη ενάντια στο σκοτάδι, κάποιοι λαβώθηκαν βαθιά ενώ άλλοι έβλεπαν το τέλος της ζωής τους να’ρχεται γιατί το σκότος τους έκλεψε χρόνια, και το χρέος δεν μπορούσαν να το παραβλέψουν. Έτσι πάλι στις όχθες της ξεχασμένης νήσου που πλέον για σπίτι τους όρισαν, εφτά μέρες, εφτά μήνες κι εφτά χρόνια έπλεξαν ένα ξόρκι μαγικό κι απαράμιλλο, και ένας Φοίνικας, μαγικό κι ευγενές πλάσμα, θυσιάστηκε για να τους χαρίσει, ευχή και κατάρα, τη δύναμη του. Πλέον οι Επτά θα ήταν αθάνατοι, μα θα το πλήρωναν ακριβά τούτο το δώρο: όταν καθείς έφτανε έτη εβδομήντα επτά, αποτραβιόταν απ’τον κόσμο κι έφτιαχνε την πυρά του, την οποία άναβε μόνος του με τη δύναμη του. Κι όταν γινόταν στάχτη, όταν πια έσβησε η φλόγα της ζωής του, τότε με φως λαμπρό ξεπρόβαλε από τη νεκρική πυρά ένα μωρό, το οποίο δε γνώριζε μάνα όπως όλα τ’άλλα, μα αναγεννιόταν από τις στάχτες όπως ο Φοίνικας ο ίδιος, για να ζήσει ξανά την προηγούμενη ζωή του σ’άλλο χρόνο, με μνήμες σπασμένες απ’΄το παρελθόν και με τις δυνάμεις του νέες κι αδοκίμαστες, μα με το αίσθημα του χρέους στην καρδιά του δυνατό να καίει σα φωτιά. Κι έτσι οι Επτά πλέον ζούσαν ξανά και ξανά, κάθε φορά για να πολεμήσουν τη Μάστιγα και να τη στείλουν πάλι πέρα απ’τα βουνά, σε μια αέναη μάχη στην οποία έχουν δώσει την ψυχή τους. Έτσι λοιπόν περάσανε έτη τριακόσια, και το Τάγμα του Ασημένιου Φοίνικα, όπως άλλαξε τ’όνομα του, έμεινε ακοίμητος φρουρός κι ακρογωνιαίος λίθος ενός βασιλείου που μία άνθιζε και μία μαραινόταν, μια στεκότανε δυνατά στα πόδια του και μια παράπαιε. Ήρθε το πλήρωμα του χρόνου όμως για να ξανάρθουν χρόνοι σκοτεινοί και έτη δίσεκτα, κι ο Βασιλιάς αποκήρυξε το πιστό του τάγμα και το άφησε έρμαιο των φατριών που αλώνιζαν τη γη του Βασιλείου. Και οι Επτά πικράθηκαν, γιατί μέσα τους το χρέος ήταν άσβεστο, κι η αστραφτερή ψυχή τους φούντωσε ενάντια στην αδικία, και κατάλαβαν πως ο Βασιλιάς δεν ήταν παρά πιόνι του σκότους, και οι πολέμαρχοι λύκοι που λυμαίνονται τη γη και ποθούν τη δύναμη και μόνο. Γι’αυτό λοιπόν το Τάγμα του Ασημένιου Φοίνικα, μόνο του στα εδάφη του στην Ουρά του Φοίνικα όπως ορίσαν τ’όνομα της ξεχασμένης νήσου, σύσσωμο αποφάσισε πως ήρθε η ώρα να πάρει τ’άρματα για να ενώσει πάλι το βασίλειο κάτω από μια νέα ηγεσία, κάτω από μια νέα αρχή. Όχι πια βασίλειο, μα Αυτοκρατορία, για όλους τους λαούς, με το Τάγμα του Ασημένιου Φοίνικα στύλο της. The Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy secures superiority on the high seas that make up so much of the region. They offer safe passage to allied ships and ensure the robust trade and supply lanes that keep the empire connected and prosperous. The Legions of the Empire The Legions make up the main force of the Faction incorporating different cultures into their ranks as diversity is seen as a strength in the pursuit of a common goal. Empire of the Silver Phoenix Assets Treasury: 16 χρυσά Προσοδοφόρες Περιοχές/Σύνολο: '5/8 'Εισόδημα: 25 χρυσά Πλοία & Στρατοί * Πλοίο, (από Φυσικό Λιμάνι, Περιοχή 00) * Πλοίο, (από Φυσικό Λιμάνι, Περιοχή 00) * Πλοίο, (από Ναυπηγεία, Περιοχή 24) * Πλοίο, (από Ναυπηγεία, Περιοχή 24) * Πλοίο, (από Ναυπηγεία, Περιοχή 24) * Πλοίο, (από Ναυπηγεία, Περιοχή 24) * Πλοίο, (από Ναυπηγεία, Περιοχή 24) * Πλοίο, (από Φυσικό Λιμάνι, Περιοχή 63) * Πλοίο, (από Φυσικό Λιμάνι, Περιοχή 63) * Πλοίο, "Amaranthia's Boon" (από Social #2) * Στρατός +10 (από Πολιτοφυλακή, Περιοχή 44) Επιπλέον Εισόδημα * Ορυχεία Χαλκού, +500 Χάλκινα (από Περιοχή 39) Αλχημιστικά Αγαθά * Αστρόσκονη/Stardust (από Περιοχή 01) * Βασιλόχορτο/Kingsweed (από Περιοχή 45) * Κανέλα/Cinnamon (από Περιοχή 64) Άλλα Πλεονεκτήματα * = Category:Factions